Caution Graves
Graves Caution was born on April 17, 2011 in the Graves pack. Caution, a young female, driven here into Yellowstone by the strength of her own desires and hidden motives. She was originally was from small pack who's territory remained on the very outskirts of the mountains, far from the beautiful valley of Sough Creek. The small wolf grew up with the constant trials and hardships of the wolf's life outside of the Valley in a pack containing her mother, father, and two siblings. Often times, she was required take care of herself, for her parents needed to work together to find food for their three pups; As they began to actually grow into teenagers, Caution and her sister became the ones who always caused the trouble, from startling a local herd of caribou into a stampede or wandering far from the pack territory for a few days at a time. This eventually led to her removal from the her parent's pack, as one day, it went to far and her brother, Exordium, was killed in the adventure. This scarred poor Caution and her love for excitement was diminished. Masquerade didn't join in the flight of Caution as she was chased off the pack lands, instead a few months later she left to follow in Caution's footsteps. Loner At the start of a new year, at the current age of one and a few halves, Caution wandered far and wide. She didn't really know what she was searching for, but a inside a constant drive kept her paws moving. She continued onward, never relaxing enough to catch a breather or to find another pack. The girl was wary, of nearly everything that had a heartbeat. Soon, after a few weeks her overall health began to diminish, the bones of the ribcage could be clearly seen and her freatures thin and angular. She traveled alone, until happening upon a small patrol led by a old black male under the title of Youssarian. The first encounter wasn't hostile nor friendly, instead she was treated with disinterest. So, weak Caution, being under extreme pressure of her hunger, decided to make a break into the land of Young Ones, as the patrol became bored and left her. Driving towards a scent, she soon realised that her nose led her directly to Animal and Amber. Discovering the trap she put herself in, she submitted to the patrol. Youssarian then allowed her to come into the pack, giving her the pack scent. Thus ending the life of a loner for Caution. Even though she enjoyed it for what it was, being a loner wasn't very exciting for Caution, as there wasn't anyone to attach with and feel connections Young Ones Caution was welcomed into the Young Ones at the perfect time, as Baker's, Animal's, and Amber's pups were born and ready to come out of the den with wide blue eyes. Caution appointed herself as the playmate and soon was frolicking with the whole pack. Later, a grey hued wolf, under the name of Ash, demanded submission from her, who after a few brief tense moments decided to submit to his to higher rank. After a while, he left the girl alone, more interested in establishing a tenser relationship with Youssarian. Whom, in response choose to ignore the younger male, later that evening, Youssarian was dead and Ash took his position as alpha. It took a few days for Caution to accept the new leader, however the fact was soon realised that she had no other choice. A few weeks later, Caution found that Ash had allowed a few more members into the pack, Angerona being one of them. She felt that Angerona was rather submissive, so she ignored her at first. The days continued to go by and at one point Caution awoke to find that Ash was doing a terrible job at protecting the rendezvous site, as there was multiple scents of strangers wolves about. Angerona had gotten herself in a mix up with one of the strangers, and of course being a submissive creature, the girl ran with the other wolf following a few steps behind. Caution stepped forward and took a aggressive stance. The wolf turned and ran with both Caution and Amber chasing her off. Cautions hard work of protecting the pack eventually paid off and she took a higher ranking in the pack, becoming the female beta. She immediately did her part with her new status. Caution chases out all intruders to be spotted and doesnt allow the omega to get out of line during feedings. Caution was showing much dominant behaviour towards the other pack members, she noticed Amber and her disability. Caution kept this in mind and when the time was right attacked the alpha. Unfortunately for the alpha, Amber, she was stubborn and would not give up, leading to her death. Caution is the current alpha female in the Young Ones pack and constantly keeps the other females in line. It's just a shame that she became alpha during the winter... Later, Caution went into heat and started to wander off further from the pack, 'tracking' rabbits. However, Ash caught on rather quickly and during one of her hunts, he purposely scared off her rabbit. He then proceeded to get her to play, which Caution obliged and they wrestled for a few moments. After bonding she, allowed STUFF to happen. Category:Biographies Category:Graves Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females